I fell for the delinquent at school
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Lucy just got started at Fairy Academy and suddenly ... fate! Natsu just transfered! What was Lucy's connection with Natsu? Read on! XD Hope you love it! :))))


**Yo, minna! Ogenki? Hmm… sorry for changing my username all the time. But, now, I promise that my permanent surname from now on is…Ugh! I still don't know…Anyway, For those who liked my other story, 'Secret Admirer' I really appreciate the comments. Also, sorry if I make any wrong grammars or spellings in the story. Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna! I promise to do my best in making new stories and I hope I can receive positive comments for all of my future stories to come! Ehe! **

"**I fell for the delinquent in school" NaLu**

Lucy's POV

I went to my classroom and sat down to read what I bought yesterday, Tada! The 'Delinquent romance' book! "Aah…now, to read it!" As I said that, someone tapped me from behind and said, "Hi! My name's Levy Mcgarden! Say, what book are you reading?" "Um…uh…the Delinquent romance book." "Uwaah! Yeah, if you want a comment about that, you can count on me! Actually, that's the best book I read! It's all about a high school girl, falling for a delinquent! Oops! Sorry…for spoiling it for you." "E-Eh?! N-no worries! Actually, I already read this book. I really loved the story." "Oh! Well, I'm still sorry and…It's nice to meet you!" And we shook each other's hands. The truth is, I really wanted to have a love life like the story in the book. The only problem is, I don't even know if I would fell for a delinquent. If I were, my life would totally be full of violence! Ugh!

The class bell rang and I sighed in bore to wait until the new student is introduced. "So, class. Meet…Natsu Dragneel." My eyes widen at what I was seeing! H-H-He was a delinquent from my old school! I stood up without thinking and shouted, "N-Natsu Dragneel?! What the heck are you doing here?!" All my classmates stared at me…even him! He chuckled a little and said, "Whoa, whoa, miss. I'm here to learn, aren't I? I ain't here to court you." All my classmates laughed and I sat down slowly. Levy tapped me and whispered, "Oy! Do you know each other?" I didn't answer her and I told her, "I'll tell you later." For now, I stared at Natsu, who is sitting right beside mine. Natsu laughed and somehow, I suddenly felt warm right by my right leg. When I looked, his hand was about to touch _it_! I screamed, "Aaaah! Teacher! N-Natsu w-was…H-He!" "Yes?" "Yeah, Lucy, What did I do?" he snickered while I just kept quiet and sat down. (Sigh) First day of school and…ugh! It turned out to be my worst night mare!

And so, Levy met up with Lucy…

"So, Lu-chan. Mind telling me the story now?" Levy asked Lucy. "(Sigh) Yes. He…and I were In the same class in middle school. He was really a big bully. In short, he always bully me. I couldn't tell my parents because I know they already have enough problems so, I decided I'd come here. A-And now, he's here again. He even grabbed my leg earlier!" Levy blushed and Lucy asked, "What?" "N-Nothing. I-It's just…it's exactly the same story as the 'Delinquent romance'! Haa…Maybe your dream would come true!" Lucy blushed and said, "Humph! I would never fall for someone like him!" she gripped her skirt while sitting on a chair.

While at Natsu's…

Natsu was just talking with Gray. Gray asked, "So…what's your relationship with Heartfilia?" "Hmm…a victim I caught when I was in middle school. Never thought I would meet her in high school…" "So, you have, like, somewhat feelings for her?" Natsu stood up and shouted, "I-Idiot! I-I would never fall for someone as innocent as her!" And somehow, they both said it at the same time, "I would never fall for her…him!" And so, Lucy just went to get her things in her locker. Her book 'Delinquent romance' fell on the floor and someone was about to run over her! Lucy didn't notice but, in a flash…she suddenly found herself being carried by Natsu. "Whoa! That was close…" 'N-Natsu? C-close? H-H-He saved me?' Then, Natsu turned to her and let her go and put his hands in his pocket and said, "Geez, you're a handful woman." and left her. Lucy ran after him and shouted, "N-Natsu! Th-Thank you!" Natsu didn't bother to turn around or respond but, he smiled and waved Good-bye to Lucy. Lucy was all sweaty and blushing and thought, 'W-Why did he just do that?! W-Why did I just shouted Thanks?! What's wrong with me?!'

Dismissal time, Gym…Lucy POV

I just found Natsu and his gang hanging by the Gym and I went to him, not thinking or even hesitating. I pointed at him and shouted, "Oy! Natsu!" Natsu turned and said, "Hmm? Oh, it's you." "Hey! Why did you save me earlier! Whatever you're planning to do…I ain't buying it!" Natsu went to me, slowly with his gang following him from behind. I got trapped by the wall with Natsu putting his right hand to my left part of the face. "Eh…So…you didn't want to be saved?" I was blushing really hard. Crap! What am I gonna do?! "Gang!" "Yes, boss?" "Leave us." And all of his gang left them all alone. He slowly towards his face to mine and said, "So, where were we?" As I was about to run, he grabbed my wrists and completely got me unmovable from the wall.

"Kya!" I screamed. "Okay, now…hold still." He said as he was going to my skirt. "O-Oy! D-Don't you dare!" Soon, he managed to touch my breasts! While at it, I was sweating and blushing hard! 'W-Why d-did I let him…do this to me?! It couldn't be! A-Am I-I enjoying myself?!' Soon enough, I was already on the ground and started to moan…while sweating hard and blushing really hard! Natsu laughed and said, Lucy…I wasn't even 20 %, and yet you?" he laughed again and said, "Why, you horny little girl." 'Damn it! Damn it all! I can't get free! He's so strong!' I thought. He grabbed my chin gently and made me look into his face. I slowly observed his face…W-What? H-His face…I-I never knew t-that he-he was so…good-looking. W-What's wrong with me?! "Hmm?" he said as he slowly licked my neck. I moaned a little and was blushing really hard! "N-Na-Na-…tsu…" he backed away from me, which made me sit up and he suddenly laughed at me! "Ahahahaahaha!" "I covered my breasts and asked, "W-W-What?!" "Nyahahahahahahaha! Y-Y-You should've seen your face! Ahahahahaha!" I gripped my fists and punched him and said, "Y-You…baka!" I continued to slap him and kept on saying, "Baka! Pervert! Baka! Die! Die! Die!" Until finally, he gripped my wrist and I couldn't let go. He said, "Tch. Don't get your hopes up. I didn't continued 'cause we don't have any privacy." I teared a little bit in scared and he said, "Hehe, but you taste great! I'd love to devour your body…" "W-What's wrong with you?! You aren't even my friend a-and yet, y-you…" I cried and stood up and shouted, "You're the worst!" he stayed quiet for a while and finally said, "Sorry, missy. But, that's what delinquents do. That's my job…to make everyone's life miserable and to violate rules!" he stood up and said, "You better prepare yourself. "'Cause next time, I'm going rougher than that!" And left me there, puzzled.

The next day…..

Lucy woke up and got ready for school. All that was in her mind was about what Natsu had told her yesterday. 'W-W-Why me of all the pretty girls in school? Why do I have to be the one slaughtered by him?' On the way to school, she suddenly bumped into someone! Lucy bounced back and the guy said, "Sorry, you okay there, miss?" Lucy looked at him. I-It was Gray? Lucy held his hand and stood up and said, "U-Uh, y-yes!" Lucy nodded and blushed. 'Gray…' (Note: Lucy actually has a crush on Gray and she is also close with him.) "Hmm, since we're going to school, mind if we go together?" "Oh…" Lucy paused but nodded. Lucy kept staring at Gray all the time while they go to school. Gray noticed and said, "Oy, Lucy." "A-Ah…Y-Y-Yes?" he paused and asked, "Are ya spyin' on me?" "H-Huh?! N-No! No! No! No! No! D-D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-It's j-just that…I-I've…n-never walked to school w-with a g-guy b-before." Gray's eyes widen and blushed, "O-Oh…I-I s-see…" (And Gray also likes Lucy.) "W-Well…h-here we are…" Lucy said. Gray looked at Lucy, who's looking sad. Gray grabbed Lucy, "Ah! Uh…G-Gray! W-What gives?" "Can we talk in private?" "W-Where?!" "Over here!" "Kya!" And Gray pulled Lucy into the back of the school. 'W-What's with him all of a sudden?' Lucy thought. Gray looked into Lucy's eyes, "Lucy…" "Uh, y-yes?" "Tell me…Did someone do that to you?" Lucy looked at where he was pointing and saw a love mark near my chest. "E-E-Eh?! W-What the-?" 'D-Don't tell me…_he_ did this?'

Lucy's POV

I tried to erase it but it wouldn't come off! "W-When did he?!" Gray was curiouser and asked, "_He_? Who are you talking about, Lucy?" "E-Eh?!" 'Shit!' I thought. "Ahaha! W-Who do you mean? Aha!" "Don't lie." "E-Eh?! W-Why would I-I lie?" I laughed nervously, not knowing what Natsu'll do if I tell anyone about it. Gray grabbed my shoulders and said, "Lucy…Tell me. What happened?" I sighed and looked away sadly, "I-I'm sorry. I-I can't tell you. T-The truth is, I don't even know what will happen if I tell it to anyone." Gray sighed and nodded, "Okay then." Gray stood and said, "Be careful, Lucy." He gave me a smile and I gave him one back.

Lucy went to her classroom. "Lu-chan!" "Oh, Levy-chan! Morning." "So? Anything happened yesterday?" "H-Huh?! N-Nothing out of the usual. Ahahahaha!" Just then, Natsu came in and looked seductively at Lucy. Lucy blushed and said, "W-What are you staring at?!" he snickered a bit and said, "Oh, nothin'. I just noticed." "N-Noticed w-w-what?" "That you have a love mark near your breasts." He said arrogantly. "Huh?" Levy looked at my neck and said, "O-Oh! L-Lu-chan! T-There's a love mark near your breasts!" "AAAAHH! It's your fault!" I said as I pointed at him. "Humph! Now, you dream about me? Taking your virginity away, huh?" I stood up and said, "You…BAKA!" And I sent him flying through the windows.

During Recess…..

"Moh, that Jerk!" Lucy complained while eating curry. "Lu-chan, are you sure he was the one doing this? Or is it just a bad dream?" "I-I t-told y-you! H-He did this to me yesterday! I-In front of the Gym! H-H-He … Ugh! I-I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" "Oh? Lu-chan, y-you're blushing!" "H-H-Huh?! A-Am not!"

While at Natsu's….

"So, you're saying that if I don't give you my woman, you'll get that picture in front of the school newspaper?" Natsu sighed and said, "Alright, fine. In front of the Gym after school."

After school, Lucy was humming while getting out of school with Levy. "Oh, my ride's here! Bye, Lu-chan!" "Bye-bye, Levy-chan!" And Levy took off, Lucy was all alone now. Someone suddenly grabbed her from the bushes! He made Lucy muffle and stomp his feet. Until, Lucy used her strength, enough to make them fall on the floor. Lucy prepared for a fight but, it was only Natsu… "Oy! Natsu! What is this, a new hobby of yours? Stealing women right off the street? Taka." Natsu stood up and said, "Nope. I'm selling you off to these generous thieves." "E-Eh?! N-Natsu, w-what's the meaning of this?! Huh?" the thief chuckled as he showed the picture of them in front of the gym doing it. Lucy knows that if this gets out, she'll be expelled. "N-Natsu…" Natsu whispered and said, "Don't worry, I have a plan. Just play along, Kay?" Lucy shuddered in fear. The thief laughed as they exchanged stuff, the picture for Lucy. But, before they could take off with Lucy, Natsu smiled and carried Lucy to the ground right behind him. "W-Wai-? Natsu! What are you doing?" "I told you I have a plan." Natsu winked at Lucy and ran off to kick the asses of the thieves. 'N-Natsu…winked at me.' Lucy blushed as she thought of that. Lucy watched Natsu as he clobbered the thieves one by one. As soon as he was finished, the thieves apologized and ran away.

It was already midnight….Lucy's POV

Natsu was untying my rope and asked, "You okay, Lucy?" I turned to him and slapped him and said, "What do you think you're doing, huh?! Making me all worried like that?! Taka, you're such a handful!" "H-Hey! I told you I had a plan! What? You think I'd let those guys take you, in front of me?" I blushed and said, "N-Natsu…" "Damn! That was too close. Once the principal gets a wind of this, I'd be dead!" "Now, you aren't worried about me?!" I stood up and said, "Well, thanks for saving me. Bye, then." "W-Wait!" "Now, what?" Natsu was about to do something to me, but he was fast, I couldn't see it. Then, he paused, my forehead suddenly got warm?! D-Did h-he just k-ki-kissed me on the forehead?! I punched him and he shouted, "W-What the hell was that for?!" "W-Why'd you kiss me?! Don't get the wrong idea, bud. I still don't like you!" Natsu rubbed his head and said, "Well, I kissed you because…" Natsu's blushing. Natsu's blushing really hard! Could it be…could it be that…h-he…? "You're my woman now." Ack! "W-What do you mean? I don't remember agreeing with that!" "You're my woman now, 'cause I marked you, remember?" he said, pointing at the love mark. "And secondly, I saved you from the thieves! Humph! I knew you'd give me somethin' for exchange. So, I decided I'd let you be my woman, then." "Eeeeeeeehhhhh?! D-D-Don't you go deciding on your own, baka!" I turned my back on him and went home. "Good-bye, Natsu!" "O-Oy! Don't forget…you're my woman!" he kept yelling that to me and I thought, 'Taka. Natsu, you baka!'

The next day…

Lucy woke up and wrinkled his eye and someone was throwing rocks at her window. And when she looked, a rock was thrown at her face. She cried and said, "Why do these things always happen to me?!" She stood up and saw that it was Natsu. "Oh boy. Knew that it was him." "Oy! Lucy! Let's go to school together!" "He's like a kid now?"

And so….

Lucy went to Levy but, Natsu stopped her. "W-What is it this time?!" "Hey. Don't forget. You're still my woman." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bye."

Lucy's POV

Taka. Finally got out of him. I went to Levy-chan and told her what happened. Levy's eyes widen, "W-What's wrong?" I asked. "Lu-chan, do you even know what Natsu will do to you once you become his woman?!" I shook my head and asked, "What?" Levy gulped and whispered, 'You'll be doing it with Natsu all the time he wants to.' My eyes widen and I thought. 'E-Eh?! N-No way. Natsu will…d-do t-th-that?' Natsu almost came near me, "Hey, Luce! Wanna eat lunch together later?" I stared at him like I was going to kill him and said, Don't you ever come near me ever again!" His smile disappeared and grabbed me all the way into our classroom. "H-Hey! L-Let go of me!" I looked at his face. H-He looked so furious like he was going to kill the one who told me that they love me. He puts me on the teacher's table and he was on top of me! He held my wrists so that I can't escape. He looked at me with his serious face and said, "Lucy…" "U-Uh…yes? I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry i-i-i-if I-I d-d-d-d-did s-s-s-s-something w-w-wrong…" Before I could continue, Natsu said, "Lucy, don't you…trust me?" "Huh?" 'W-What d-did he just say?' I thought. "W-ell…I do but, Levy-chan said that…" I paused a bit and said, "s-she s-s-said t-that you'll always do it with me every time you get a chance…a-and you'd even do it…even if I don't want to…" I blushed a bit but I saw that his eyes widen at what I said. He finally smiled and got off me. I sat up to listen what he had to say. And he said, while holding my legs, "Lucy, I promise to only do it with you if you want me to and if I gain permission with you. I promise." I blushed and thought, '(Gasp!) N-Natsu…Y-You're s-so…touching…' I smiled and blushed, "N-Natsu…T-Thank you." And I hugged him with tears of joy falling from my eyes.

I-I think…I realized. That…I know now that, I've…fallen for Natsu. Even though he's a delinquent, he saved me from being beat up, from being taken away, from being expelled. And-And…I know that he still has kindness in his heart. I love Natsu!

While we were hugging, we didn't realized that our classmates were already here! Whew! Good thing we were only seen when we were just hugging! That was too close!

After that…..

"Lu-chan?" "Huh? What is it, Levy-chan?" she paused for a bit and said, "Lu-chan, are you…dating Natsu?" "Eh?! N-No! We are not!" "Then, why did I see you hugging him earlier, hmm?" "No, don't get the wrong idea…I-I ju-just…" Lucy couldn't say a word. "D-Do you promise to keep it a secret?" Lucy asked. "Sure. Trust me." Lucy hesitated a lttle but whispered, "I think…I love Natsu, Levy-chan." Levy's eyes widen when Lucy let go of her but, smiled later. "Ahhh…Lu-chan! Y-You're…this….this is exactly the same story from the book! Kyaa!~" Lucy kept blushing and looking at Natsu, who's talking to Gray. "A-Ano…Levy-chan?" "Huh? What is it, Mrs. Dragneel?" "Dragneel?! Hey! I'm not married to Natsu, so don't go calling me Mrs. Dragneel! Anyway, Levy-chan…Natsu told me that…I'm his woman. What does that mean? You know, to delinquents." Levy hold a bit of laughter and finally said, "T-That means….pfft!...Y-You're his territory and girlfriend now!" "Eh?!" "Eh?! You didn't know, Lu-chan?" Lucy shook his head. And Natsu just got beside her, "Yo! Lucy!" Lucy backed a little away from him, blushing. "Oh? What's wrong, Lucy? Got a stomach ache?" "Tch. And tell me exactly why I would even have a stomach ache after eating breakfast, huh?!" "Gee, it was only a guess."

Natsu's POV

Lucy sat back down on her seat and asked, "Ne, Natsu…" "Hmm?" I responded. "W-W-What…am…I…to y-you?" Gee, is this woman a densed idiot? I sighed and told her, "You're my woman!" "Eeehhh….I-I see…" "Why the question? And haven't I already told you that for like, two times? Do I have to repeat it one hundred times for you?" "I-It's not that…It's just…you know that…if I'm your woman, that means…I-I'm y-your girlfriend?" I blushed really hard and said, "W-Well yeah! Of course! Like I said, I marked you. That's the rule of delinquents. Once you mark them, no turning back. It's kind of the way like…asking you to be my girlfriend without needing you to respond." "So, in other words…." Lucy held her fists and continued, "You made me your girl without asking permission! I hate you!" And she sent me flying through the windows. '(sigh) here we go again….' I thought.

So, during recess….Lucy's POV

So, there you have it. I already have a boyfriend without me, knowing it. Suddenly, by my locker, there were many boys hitting on me. I told them, "H-Hey, g-get away!" Moh. I was having trouble because they were all so pushy. Until, Natsu pulled me out of there and made the boys look at Natsu and me. Natsu suddenly opened my shirt and opened them, revealing my cleavage. "Hey! This woman's taken!" All the boys were disappointed. I turned to Natsu and slapped him hard. "H-Hey! W-What was that for?! I saved your life!" he said as I buttoned my shirt. "Well, you can't just show up and keep on letting them see my chest, you know! And besides, If they keep on seeing my chest, they'll have no choice but to…do it to me." "Well, we don't want that. Okay, fine. I won't do anything. I'll tell everyone that you're taken." "Anyway, why did those guys suddenly went to me?" "Well, prom's almost here. And can you at least wear decent clothes at prom, okay?" "Tch. You don't need to tell me that. I don't wear clothes that are too fit for me, you know." Natsu suddenly kissed me on the cheek, I held it with me blushing hard. And he said, "Lucy, will you be my prom date?" I blushed and nodded my head. "Yea! Yes! Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." 'Gee, sometimes, Natsu acts like a kid.' I thought.

And the next day….Lucy's POV

The principal announced that there will be a prom this Saturday. And the theme was…Wedding! Natsu and I looked at each other and looked away at the same time and blushed. "L-Lucy…?" "U-uh…What is it, Natsu?" "Wear a black dress, okay?" "Black?! Why black?! Wedding gowns are always white! And besides, what do I look like? An emo?! Only boys wear black. Black tux, kay?" "Tch. Alright." Then, I just realized, "Wait, Natsu!" "What?" "Are you available later? You know…later this lunch." "Why? Can't we do _it_ at my house or yours?" I blushed, "Natsu! I don't mean sex, you idiot!" "Hoh? And when did I say that my _it_ was sex?" I backed away and blushed, "Hoh, I see…Lucy. You really want to do it with me." "No! I'm asking you this because…if we're at a prom, we're going to dance, you know." "EEEEEHHHH?!"

And so, after practicing…..

"Wow, Natsu! I never thought that…you were such a good dancer." Lucy admired Natsu. "W-ell…." Natsu stayed silent for a while, hesitating to speak. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "N-Nothing…" Lucy was worried about Natsu so, she kept on asking and asking him all day. Until finally, "Natsu, what's wro-?" "(sigh)" Natsu grabbed Lucy and went to the private part of school. "Fine. But, I'll need an exchange. I'll tell you but, what will you do?" Lucy couldn't answer directly but said, "Y-Y-You c-can d-d-do it…w-with m-m-m-me a-anytime y-you want…" Lucy blushed and made Natsu's eyes wide open. "You'll keep your word?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded nervously. "Well then, Let's do it before I tell you." "E-eh?! Right here? Right now?! B-But what if someone sees us like last time?!" "Just kidding. I'll tell you and we'll do it…in your room." "Eeeehh?! Why not your room?" Natsu couldn't say a word. And she asked again, "Natsu! Why not your room?!" "Well, that's the part where I'd tell you what's wrong with me." Lucy listened very well to Natsu.

Conversation summary: Natsu grew up in a mansion. The Dragneel family is actually a rich family. Ever since his mother died, his father has been a drunker and a two-timer. Natsu couldn't stand it anymore so, he tried to make his father pay attention to him by doing stupid things and signing up for being a delinquent. Natsu thought that'll be enough to attract him. But, it only made things worst. His father left the house with Natsu being alone. Ever since then, Natsu has been a loner at his own house. The only ones who accompanied him was the maids and butlers. He has no one anymore.

Lucy's POV

My eyes widen up. I was so surprised and worried about Natsu's past. It seemed like…we were in the same boat. I wanted to become a delinquent but, I was afraid I'd get expelled from here. So, I was always rude to my dad until I finally got the house to myself. I told Natsu my story and his eyes widen too. I was so worried about Natsu that I told him, "Natsu! Let's live together!" "Huh?!" Natsu felt my forehead, "Hmm, no fever. Are you alright, Luce?" "Of course I'm alright! I just…sympathize…you." Natsu blushed and hugged me, "Thank you, Lucy." I hugged back and whispered quietly, 'But, whose house are we going to live in?' Natsu looked at me and said, "My house, of course." I nodded in agreement. "Lucy...?" "Yeah?" Natsu sighed and asked, "Do you…have feelings for me?" No. I can't answer him. Not now. "Nope." "Not even a little bit?" "Nope. Don't get the wrong idea. I only became your woman just because you wanted me to. We're only friends." Natsu didn't replied and stayed quiet.

After school, it rained….

"Shoot! I don't have an umbrella!" Lucy cursed. Natsu and Lucy were the only ones left in school, no one else except the guards. "Oh well, guess I'll use my bag." Before Lucy could go, Natsu grabbed her wrist and trapped her by the wall and started to lick her neck. Lucy blushed and moaned, "N-Natsu….Ah! Ah…ah…ooh…ahh…" 'Wh-What's wrong with me? I-I've never moaned this loud before…Why does my body feel so hot? It's like…I want him to keep on doing this with me everyday.' Lucy thought. Natsu carried Lucy all over to the teacher's table. He spread her legs so he could touch her womanhood. After touching it for a while, it soon became so wet that he licked his fingers to get cleaned. He unzipped his pants and carried Lucy and started to have sex with her! Lucy moaned so loud, "Ah! Ahh! Ooh! N-Natsu…Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" and after they got a little tired, Natsu cummed all over her uniform and Lucy knew what she had to do. She licked and swallowed it all and she French-kissed with Natsu. This time, she was the one asking for permission to enter and he let her. Natsu let go of their kiss and asked, "Hey, Lucy! What's wrong with you?! Usually, you'd go slapping or punching me. Why the heck did you continued?" "Because…" Lucy paused a bit. "I-I…I got so horny when you were doing it to me now! I don't know why…but, ever since you almost took my virginity, I've always been having wet dreams about you a-and that I don't want to hold back my feelings any longer." Lucy put Natsu's hand to her breasts and said, "I-I…I love you, Natsu!" Natsu's eyes widen and lucy was blushing.

Natsu pulled away and kissed me roughly. After that, he asked me, "Lucy…." "Y-Yes, Natsu?" I asked, unable to breath from tiredness. "Do…you…want to be my wife forever?" My eyes widen as I heard him ask such a question. I couldn't hold back, he already knows what I feel. So, "Yes, Natsu." Natsu was so happy that we continued our love scene right in our classroom, hoping the guards won't see us.

When they got home….

"N-Natsu?" "Yeah?" "T-Th-This? I-Is ou-ou-our h-home?!" "Yeah…So?" Lucy had a nosebleed and said, "I-It's so huuuugggeee!" "Welcome home, Natsu-sama." Said the butlers and maids. "Hey! This is Lucy…a-and…uh….s-she's my…f-f-fiancée…" Everyone's eyes widen and cheered, "Natsu-sama! We're so happy! You finally got a wife!" "Hey, that's just mean…Anyway, take Lucy's stuff in my room and we'll go out for a bit, kay?" "Yes, Natsu-sama…and Lucy-san." "U-Uh…th-thank you. We'll be going now!" And Lucy hurriedly got to Natsu's side.

"Natsu? Where are we going, anyways?" Lucy asked. Natsu held his hand tight and said, "Anywhere. As long as I'm with you." Lucy and Natsu blushed at the same time. "U-Uh…um…w-ell…O-Okay. Let's go to the amusement rides then." "Uh oh…gonna hurl…" "Eh?! And where did your coolness floated away, huh?!" "No, it's just that…I can't stand riding…any vehicle…" Lucy laughed so hard. Natsu blushed and he looked annoyed. "Tch. And you're proud to laugh at your husband." I stopped to smile and kissed him and said, "Natsu…I'm not laughing because of you're weakness. I was just surprised. I-I never thought that…a delinquent like you would have a weakness." Natsu blushed harder and smiled, "So, Can't we just do it…like, right now? In my room?" Natsu hugged Lucy, touching her breasts. Lucy moaned and blushed harder that it made her lie on the floor with Natsu on top. Natsu said, "Finally, Lucy…I can take your virginity." Lucy covered Natsu's mouth and shook her head, "I-I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm not ready yet." Natsu was disappointed but stood anyway. Lucy rose and whispered, "I promise…I will let you do it with me anytime…" Lucy held his hand and continued, "…after we get married, is it fine with you?" Natsu sighed and nod gently. Before he stood up, Lucy pulled him to let him rest his head on her lap and said, "I can allow kisses and hugs, though." Natsu smiled and held her hands.

Lucy's POV

The truth is, my mind isn't feeling well right now…everything happened so fast. I'm already marrying Natsu after we graduate, a-and I need to practice on getting used with Natsu making love to me. "U-Uhm…N-Natsu?" I blushed really hard for what I am about to ask. "Hmm?" "D-Do…y-y-y-y-you h-h-h-h-have a-a-a-a….c-c-c-c-c-c-c….condom?" Natsu blushed really hard with eyes opened wide, "W-Why w-w-would you ask me such a thing?!" "N-Nothing…" IWe both blushed really hard, "(Sigh!) Yeah. I got tons of them. What do you need them for?" "U-Um, I-I can't…I-I-It's embarrassing…" he held my hands and said, "Come on, trust me. I'm your fiancée." I hesitated for a while and I finally asked, "W-Will you practice making love with me so that I can get used to it as soon as possible?!" "E-Eh?! B-But you just said earlier…" "I know…what I said…I-I-I j-just want to…experience the real thing 'cause I don't want to be a stupid girl who doesn't know what to do next while doing it." I blushed really harder as I said the truth. Natsu hugged me from behind and said, "W-We c-can start now…" I smiled, blushed and nodded as he carried me to our bedroom.

He laid me on the bed as he slowly explained what I need to do, "Okay, Lucy. First thing you gotta know is that…we lost our sanity when we do this and I don't think I can promise you to be gentle next time." I nodded as I blushed. "You know, Lucy? When you have sex, you can do any positions. It isn't always arranged." R-Really?" "Yeah." "T-Then, m-may I ask?" "What?" "What's the condom for?" he spaced far away from me and said, "I-I-I…I can't believe it! Y-You actually don't know?" "No. S-Sorry…" he sighed and whispered, 'Condoms are for putting it on your *(dick) so if you have sex, the girl would not get pregnant.' I blushed, "E-Ehhhh?! T-There's really a lot to learn…."

I started to sob. Natsu asked, "W-What the heck are you cryin' for?!" "B-Because…I-I didn't think y-you would still want to marry me i-if…I d-didn't know anything about se-sex…" Natsu blushed and hugged me, "Eh?!" "Idiot. I want to marry you because I love you. Not because of sex." "N-Natsu…" Natsu carried me, "(Sigh!) Can we do it now? My patience is running out." I nodded while crying.

And so, Natsu took off all my clothes and first touched my breasts. He rubbed it like he was looking for something he lost. He then licked and squeezed both my breasts and nipples. "Ah!~" I moaned. Natsu stopped and said, "Sorry…" I tried my best to let him do his thing. He then put my nipples in his mouth. I felt really warm inside. While at it, he reached for my womanhood and started putting his fingers in and out. I kept on moaning and moaning and he didn't mind, 'Ah! Ah…Oh…Ah…Ah!~…" And I already peed white! He put his wet fingers inside my mouth and I cleaned it all and while doing it, he cleaned my womanhood. He then swallowed a little of my pee and transferred it into my mouth. After that, he licked my lower lip and asked for permission to enter and accepted. He took his pants off and his manhood came out. He then put his condom on and he pointed it into my face. I put it into my mouth in and out until he cummed. I licked them all and I swallowed some of them and transferred it into his mouth. Now, he made me lie on my back and started to push his manhood in and out faster and faster! When they cummed, he cleaned it and swallowed it all. We were both really tired and decided to stop but we continued on kissing and touching each other.

When we woke up, I found myself wrapped around Natsu's arms under the blanket of the bed. I looked at him and thought, 'Natsu…he helped me…' I blushed and hugged him tighter.

The End3


End file.
